Children Of The Triforce OC
by weeza29745
Summary: Seven sages, seven children, here to save Hyrule. A new age is arising and it's coming in style. Zelda Fanfic, OCs, character death.
1. Horse Rides

Long ago, in an ancient land called Hyrule, a boy named Link, a Kokiri, became the Hero of time and saved this land

Long ago, in an ancient land called Hyrule, a boy named Link, a Kokiri, became the Hero of time and saved this land. Zelda, the Princess of Destiny, and Link were joined by fate, and loved each other with a passion that no one could describe. Between two Triforce members, of Wisdom and Courage, they had four children. The first, a girl, the two middle, twins, a boy and a girl, and last a little girl. They lived within the castle and were taught the way of honor, courage, love, and wisdom by their parents, and whom they considered their Grandma, the last of the Sheikah, Impa.

Naviena, the eldest of the four children, was fourteen and able for marriage. She had violet eyes, and silvery blonde hair that hung to her waist. A lavender gown with a violet wrap around her slim waist adorned her shapely, (but short) body. Her sturdy boots, and hidden jade machete were her help in time of need, but also, a small whistle like instrument, strung around her neck, much resembled and acted as a blessed Ocarina.

The fair-skinned Naviena studied the art of magic and trickery, taught by the Shadow Sage Impa. She already could thieve and spy excellently, as well as use Din's fire for very short distances and different purposes. She already knew the secrets of the land, yet rarely ventured from the castle unguarded, with a fear of being de-flowered.

The eldest padded along in her boots, to the Library, where her younger sister and brother, twins, and aged nine, studied about the land and history as well as solved puzzles and fixed broken toys. Already, these two knew magic, but unlike Naviena, they knew Fairy Magic, not Goddess magic. The blue-eyed blonde, Tatilia, and her brunette twin, Taelen, sat by the fireside, reading aloud to one another. Tatilia, a very promising young girl, had the same silvery shade as her sister and mother, but crystal blue eyes like her father, while Taelen had the same eyes, but with shorter dark hair, and a darker complexion. The female had a white dress with a gold belt and white slippers, while the dark haired one had a very dark violet tunic with leggings and boots.

Instead of swordplay, the twins learned themselves in archery, but mainly carried slingshots, instead of bow and arrow in hand. Their magic was mainly of healing and communicating with each other without speaking. Sometimes, even short bursts of future seeing, what their mother had, thus the name "The Princess of Destiny". Though they seemed as if great partners, Tatilia and Taelen got on each other's nerves repeatedly. Tatilia always bossed her brother around whom, in turn, sabotaged her or her personal things.

At last, Naviena found her siblings, and was feeling rebellious and impatient. "Do you two want to go for a ride?" She offered, tucking her hair behind her ear. They stopped reading and looked up curiously, matching blue eyes surveying her expression, which seemed harmless, blank, and bored. She was tricky. "Okay… But… What does it… Entail?" Tatilia murmured who knew her sister had very sharp hearing and could listen as if she was speaking in her pointed ear.

"Oh, just a horse ride around… Hyrule field, perhaps?" The older girl slightly smiled, and Taelen grinned. " I'm game. Let's go." He headed over to stand by Naviena. Tatilia simply sighed and followed. "What about Ciela?" She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her better.

Naviena shrugged, planning to head to the nursery if this talk came up. Her youngest sister was only seven and by Nursery, she meant training grounds or where they stored weapons and practiced their combat skills, and magic ability. Code name for the royal family, who was not what you would expect from them.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. Hurry." She said, before vanishing into one of the castle's hidden doors, and bounding through to the Nursery, where Ciela parried the Hylian soldier's attacks, and harmlessly, kicked his leg out skillfully.

More agile and nimble, Ciela was an acrobatic with surprising body strength, just then, she kicked over, and pushed off her hands to flounce and meet Naviena at the entrance to the nursery. Ciela had brunette hair, that was very lush and dark that she kept pulled into a tight braid, and had violet eyes like her oldest sister. Instead of a dress, she sported a tight light blue tunic and black leggings, with black ballet slippers to move softer, flip and twist at will.

Ciela lightly touched Naviena's arm and a shock went through her. Ciela was more of an electric and shocking person, when it came down to it. The older teen shook her head, and glanced at her younger sibling. "Would you like to go for a ride? Simply for fun, I assure you." She smiled briefly, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. " Oh, I'm very assured, just… Um… Well, okay, as long as Mother and Father don't know." The brunette whispered the last bit, and lithely slipped through the narrow opening of the passage Naviena took to get to the Nursery, who slid the door shut behind her as they disappeared down the secret hallway.

Naviena gathered her siblings and trooped to the stables, but before doing so, changed attire. Now, clad in crimson material, a tunic and black leggings along with her old boots, she tied her blade to her leg, hidden by her boot. Tatilia in an indigo short dress with hidden shorts, and her sling shot, along with Taelen and his weapon. Ciela simply carried a fairy pendant. Swiftly whipping out her instrument, she played a short, crisp tune, four times, each note an octave higher the next time she played it.

Four horses trotted up, a palomino, a dapple-grey, reddish and white speckled mare, and a chocolate Stallion. Naviena mounted the palomino named Nadir. Tatilia, the reddish mare, name Epu, Taelen, the stallion, named Aki and for Ciela the dapple-grey, Ring. They spurred their steeds onward, seeking a hidden route out of the stables, away from the ever-watchful guard eyes.

Filing silently into a tunnel, only known to their father, Link, they tramped out to Hyrule field, where creatures awaited nightfall, when they were free to attack. They bounded freely over the fields that they were berated for exploring. Poor children, they had no idea where their curiosity would lead them. A simple joy ride is not what it turns out to be, in Hyrule; nearly anything is possible, for better or worse.

Taelen halted his stallion, spotting a path leading them down a river, whose way was covered up by

overhanging earth. He signaled for the others to follow him along the way beside Kakariko village.

Interesting even further by the dips, and bridge, the quartet continued. They reached a waterfall, steep drops

and narrow footholds caused them to tie up their ponies and climb up to a small cove, with a pool of water

with no land but the earth away from it. A stone block, rectangular, and emerging above the water's surface showed signs of weathering and use, a small gap below was not a mistake, but a passage that the children weren't able to follow yet.

Naviena braided her hair before examining the waterfall and the ancient text near the center on their side. Very few could still read and speak ancient Hylian; Naviena was one of them. She pondered the meaning of the words, suddenly recalling one of her father's tales about Zora's Domain, and how to find the entrance, and of course, she knew her mother's lullaby that they were privileged enough to be able to learn on their magical instruments.

Pulling out her miniature ocarina, Naviena played the simple and powerful song, and the stone groaned and pulled away, revealing a secret entrance to the domain of the Zoras, magical, and beautiful. Tatilia gasped and gazed intensively at the impressive sight. Ciela surveyed the gap between the grassy edge and the newfound passage and leapt, chancing it, into the dark of the Domain. Successive in her graceful jump, she beckoned the others over.

Next, Naviena grunted as her feet left the ground and she collided with the stone, scrambling on the edge and standing next to her sister, grinning. Taelen gave a cry of delight as his boots met the stone on the other side, all that remained was Tatilia, who wasn't as practiced in jumping, fighting, and running. She gave the eldest a scared look, and shut her eyes and threw herself over, to be caught in a chuckling Naviena's arms. Soon, they shed their giggles and headed off into darkness. The faint triforces on each of their left hands glowing slightly.

They arrived in a stone room, large and cavernous, but peaceful. Torches burned brightly, and the watery reflections cast onto the wall showed the Zora's ancient markings. Ciela ran to the edge of the stone path and peered over, and gazed into the crystal water pool in the center of the Domain. Zoras swam with a grace fit for a mermaid, if such existed. Lightest blue skin, their midnight eyes sparkled like precious gems, and fins on their arms and legs looked almost like long sleeved dresses and royal blue gowns. Their fishtail hair, in what looked like a ponytail flowed behind them in the blue abyss.

A Zora appeared as if from nowhere to greet them. " Hello, young ones, how art thou?" He said in a mellow voice, with distinguished abs and only a dark blue loincloth, he smiled with radiance. He looked only fifteen or so, but matured and muscled, but with enough decency to pull it off. Naviena's jaw dropped when she laid eyes on him. She knew what Zora's looked like, but he was exceptional. "We art fine, may we finish with formal speak?" She pleaded, clasping her hands together. He chuckled in a deep voice, his tone soft.

"Yes, yes, of course, as you wish, your majesty." He bowed. Naviena smirked and pulled him up. "Please, we are but Hylians, and in your service, I am Naviena. This," She gestured to each of her siblings in turn, "Tatilia and Taelen, twins of nine, and Ciela, of seven. What is your name, young sir?" She asked, sidling over. " Ikan, if you don't mind, but my formal title is, Duke Ikanil Methian Belchia Zorak The Eighth." He finished. Naviena blinked. " Long name." She muttered, shaking his hand. "Then I suppose you are to become prince?" Tatilia interrupted, stepping up. "Yes, you are correct Lady Tatilia of Hyrule." He nodded, and kissed her hand, which aroused a giggle from the blonde twin.

Ikan ruffled Taelen's hair and kissed Ciela's hand. Finally, he reached Naviena and kissed her lips lightly. "Perfect greeting for a Princess, eh?" He joked, eyes twinkling with raw attraction, smoothed over with the lightness in his voice and softness in his midnight eyes. Naviena blushed bright red, and hid her face in one hand. What her father would say if he saw such affection. Knowing her mother, Zelda would encourage it, always up for chances at pulling together true love, like her and the Hero of Time. Well, it was early in the night and they wouldn't find them yet. What could it hurt if half the royal family stayed the night?

You'll find out in the next chapter, cause I'm evil like that! D


	2. The Force Of Six

Overview: The kids go on a horse ride and end up in Zora's domain, and Naviena meets a fine young Zora man, but is he what they think he is, or something much darker

Overview: The kids go on a horse ride and end up in Zora's domain, and Naviena meets a fine young Zora man, but is he what they think he is, or something much darker?

"We'll house you here, since we are not familiar with Hylians coming to stay." Ikan added as he approached the Zora's Shop, apparently, there was three beds to spare, for Zora's sleep under water. "Thank you very kindly, Ikan. We don't mean to intrude upon your people." Naviena said apologetically, but the Zora man put a hand up. " Nonsense, they are your people as much as they are mine." He smiled warmly. "Dinner will be ready shortly, there is a private pool being readied for you. Naviena bowed quickly and padded behind the counter to view the beds Ikan prepared for them.

The idea of a bath delighted Tatilia, for she always had shown a bond with water and a passion for swimming, that is why her father passed on to her the Golden Scale of the most elite Zora swimmer, which she kept in her satchel. She pulled her hair band out, and her silvery blonde locks sprung from their cloth prison, and casting a glow into her eyes. With such clear eyes, and fair skin, she resembled Venus, the Greatest Fairy herself.

Ciela was a different type of beauty, thin and lithe, she tore her own bow out, her bouncing curls framed her violet eyes with youth. Her fair skin was the shade of Tatilia's and smooth. The two girls together looked like fairies out to play in the springs. They bathed first, and laughed as they washed, splashing with carefree joy of little girls. Taelen, when he bathed, he was quick and posed to himself, wishing for the certain fame of his father, brushing his ever growing longer oakwood hair out of his eyes.

Finally, the oldest stripped her tunic and leggings, and climbed in the water, silvery strands a long curtain around her heart shaped face and wise violet orbs. Her shapeliness had drawn the attention of many men before now, and will many after, she knew that. Naviena swiped the floral scented oil from her shoulder with a rag, when suddenly, she heard a splash. She whipped around, but the poolroom was dimly lit, so corners were shadowy.

Slowly, she turned back around, wary now, but still focusing on bathing. Hearing another splash, she waded in deeper, looking into the dark water, seeing nothing but the stone floor, she turned back around. Queen Ruto of the Zora stood, arms crossed. "What are you doing in Prince Ikan's pool? Hm?" The lovely blue woman's eyes sparkled with rage.

"Queen Ruto." Murmured Naviena, who bowed to her superior, who in turn, bared her teeth. "Get out." The smooth skinned queen said, the Hylian Princess, who narrowed her eyes, obviously not as fast as Ruto in swimming. "And if I don't?" She asked defiantly. Ruto turned and mumbled to herself, then turned to the fourteen-year-old. "First, your Mother stole my man, my hero. Secondly, you are on _my _private property, that would be a felony since I do not accept you here, which I don't. And third, you tried to make off with my son, you bitch, get out, before I summon the spirit waters of old to kill you." It all streamed out of the Zora Queen who shook with anger and dislike. Naviena gazed at a spot behind the Queen and slowly moved back.

"Mother? Why are you harassing my guest?" Ikan's voice came from the back of the cave, sounding irritated. Ruto turned to his invisible figure, well, invisible to Naviena, who waded away from the center and over to the dry edge, where she pulled herself out and toweled off with a clean cloth. Quickly, she slipped on her clean white leggings and a grey woolen tunic along with her old travel boots and some leather gloves. She couldn't make out the Zora tongued, angry whispers being exchanged between Mother and Son, but was glad the handsome Zora boy was biding her family time.

Naviena sped out of the cave and went to the straw mattresses serving as their beds. Her siblings were chattering quietly, dressed in their nightclothes. "Children, quickly, we must leave." The silvery blonde said urgently, strapping on her jade machete and tying her instrument onto her neck. While the younger ones hustled to get dressed and prepare their belongings, Naviena cleaned the place alittle and twisted her drying hair into a quick plait, and hurriedly did the same to the other girls.

All their attires consisted of tunics, leggings, and boots. Tatilia and Taelen had somehow acquired bow and arrows as well as a quiver for each. Both bow and arrows were of deku wood, the fletching on the arrows was of simple Cuckoo feathers. Only Ciela remained unequipped for the perilous journey ahead.

Naviena shoved through them to guide them out. Ciela paused for a moment, then ran nimbly to the hidden entrance, touching the door with her left hand, and a faint, golden glow revealed an almost invisible imprint on the back of her hand. A collective gasp was aroused from her older brother and sisters as the glow spread while the stone guarding the way outside creaked and crumbled in response to the Triforce's diluted power.

Tatilia flashed her a smile and gestured ahead, the blonde child already felt as if her bravery and courage had been raised within the time period she was within the domain they were escaping. The ancient stone slid back into place after they all scurried out and took a leap over the waterfall's drop. Now they felt as if it were finally time to examine the worn block in the deep pool adjacent to the waterfall.

Now, the female twin placed herself in front and positioned herself in the opening, the golden scale hanging on a chain about her thin neck. She dove into the cold water, plait trailing out from her like a silvery sea snake. She reached the hollow in the bottom of the block, and propelled herself in, and went through a winding tunnel underwater, and came up in a pool very similar to the one she just entered, but the setting was very different.

Tatilia now looked up at woods, green grass, and wildflowers, nighttime, and sounds of animals echoing in the deku trees. She glanced around her, and climbed back into the water, and headed back through the way she came.

Emerging from the water to faces turned downwards in her direction, she grinned and pulled her twin in, forcing the golden scale pendant over his head too. She continued taking her siblings through to the woods until only Ciela remained, who did not like swimming very much at all. Finally, Tatilia managed to drag her along with her and get them all settled at the grassy woodland, where a pleasant melody played that the nine-year-old hadn't noticed before.

When everyone was on the same side, it appeared as this. Four children washed up in the woods, lost and curious as to the beautiful sound replaying over the woods. Taelen bounded over the grass and through a hollow log tunnel, whose ceiling was very high and center was large, but the blackness that guarded the vision beyond was not very promising indeed.

Suddenly, and very well silently, Ikan rose from the water and stepped onto the grass, reaching for Naviena's arm, who jumped and let out a shrill cry, awakening the birds resting near by. "No, please my lady, don't scream, you'll draw unwanted attention to yourselves." He whispered, pushing her onto her bottom in the grass.

"I've come to warn you, my mother is… Angry, and upset. With me, and with you. She is… Different than she was before it happened." He looked with his piercing black eyes into her violet ones, then, without waiting for an answer proceeded. "Ganon has returned, we're in mortal danger." Naviena's eyes turned from listening, to hopeless, her head drooped.

"The children of the sages carry blessings that would possibly be able to stop him, or at least hold him at bay until a hero emerges. I have that blessing, you, your brother, and your sisters have that blessing, also, one of courage and wisdom, one that your parents gave you when each of you were born." He took her shoulders, and glanced around at the others. "That's the only way she could've opened the door." He was referring to Ciela.

Ikan took her hand in his and whispered in ancient Hylian. Her left hand glowed a shape of three triangles put together with only a triangle's space between them all. The glow was golden and it grew more powerful as he muttered more words of the old language. Suddenly he stopped and the glow faded to a color just lighter than her skin tone.

The zora prince took her instrument, and fingered the holes, blowing lightly, a light and playful tune you might recognize. Almost immediately, you could tell in which direction the music spilled from. Ikan led them down a series of paths, and to a maze, all the while he whispered excitedly to Naviena in ancient Hylian.

Occasionally, the younger children would ask questions, and Naviena would reply in common tongue, slipping up and using Hylian, which the children could not decode. Finally, the soft music was the so close, you could hear it pulsing through the ground.

They stopped in a meadow at the end of the maze, which was very tricky and led them to many dead ends. Abruptly, the Ocarina music stopped and a child on a stump rose, and swiftly traveled over the grass to their spot. She had shoulder-length green hair, blue eyes, a short, forest green dress with a long sleeved green sweater under it, along with a leather belt and matching boots. She looked like a child, but the look of wisdom and experience in her eyes surpassed those of many adults.

"Hello, children of the Triforce, I am Saria, protector of the sacred Lost Woods, and forest sage." Her voice was low and sweet, like dripping honey. The siblings just stared in awe at the famed Saria, who their father often spoke of with a deep sadness in his eyes, and how she had never aged a day from ten-years-old.

"Hello, Saria, have you heard the news?" Ikan inquired in Hylian. The Kokiri girl sighed and nodded, eyebrows bunched together, a frown in her forehead. "I have, and it is not something for mere children to meddle with." She replied darkly, eyeing all her visitors. The zora shrugged it off and implored further. "What about the sage's blessings? Hm?" He asked curiously. Saria rubbed her head and switched back to common tongue. "I shall grant them with it, but only if absolutely necessary." She said each word very slowly; the last two were annunciated. It was Ikan's turn to frown. "And your blessed one?" Saria chuckled and played a few notes on the Ocarina, made of clay and earth, with a feel of naturalness.

A small, fist sized red fairy fluttered out from the tunnel, casting a light red glow. Past the glow, the tiny fairy was a male, flaming red hair that was windblown about his face, a smooth, small face and emerald green eyes; his attire was of simple white silk pants and shirt. He looked up at the travelling group then at Saria.

"Saria, I understand that I am to go with them?" He stated it as a question, but really, it was. She nodded, "Yes, yes Delphi, for I have blessed you, you have served me well, but it is time for you to set out on your own journey. Accompany Ciela, protect her." The fairy Delphi touched Saria's cheek lightly and flitted over to Ciela, who let him rest in her palm, where she studied him curiously.

"Now then, we'll need some provisions for you if you are going to survive this adven—", Saria was cut off.

A blue blur whipped around the clearing, knocking everyone off their feet, and leaving a scarlet slash in Saria.

OMG! What will happen next? Could this be the work of Ruto? I wonder… Or has Ganon already found out about the force of six? Join me for the next chapter, until then, Ta taa!


	3. Shroud In Shadows

Blood seeped on Saria's dress, her stomach was sliced open

Blood seeped on Saria's dress, her stomach was sliced open. The children began to wail, sobbing in their hands. Naviena rushed to the Forest Sage's side in an instant, and held the child-like Kokiri in her arms. Her violet eyes wept tears of sorrow over the green girl, clutching her to her chest.

"I... Have chosen... Already... Carry on, receive... the blessings..." Her gaping wound let blood flow onto the forest floors and onto Naviena's grey, wool tunic. "Tell Link... All he has to do... Is play... The song and he'll hear my voice--" She was interrupted by a fit of retching and coughing up blood, pouring everywhere, her eyes slowly began to roll back into her head. The faint glow slowly faded from her healthy, lively face, blue eyes disappearing into her head forever.

Now, the forest is evermore silent.

No more joyful tune.

Now, a haunting melody, cursing those who follow it's path, danger lurks ever more growing in the thick underbrush where Saria's joy once filled the corners of the forest.

Naviena let go of the small limp body and caught herself before she fell, Ikan held her, picked her up, and carried her over to the water-filled hole they had come out of and splashed a bit of water onto her tear-streaked face. He took her up in his smooth, slightly muscled blue arms. Delphi wept the hardest, small body shaking with harsh, guttural sound emitting from his small form. Ciela lifted him and cried into her sleeve. Taelen carefully held Tatilia as she sobbed more quietly than Ciela.

Ikan ushered them out of the woods with hushed tones in both Hylian and common as they hurried out to the exit of the woods. A wind swept deku leaves by them in a whisper in Kokiri that neither Zora nor Hylian could make out, only Delphi who could tell what the whisper said. His almost reluctant smile was at ease as tears glistened unshed in his eyes.

"What are we doing? Why are we just leaving her body there?" Taelen whispered in question. "She says leave it. The forest will accept the offering, as it does it's own, fallen trees." Delphi explained it, smoothing back his fiery red hair, sitting on Ciela's shoulder.

Taelen looked back in disbelief, but eventually carried on. They stopped for a little while to get clothes, food, supplies, ammo, and the time for a clean bath.

Naviena in a deep green tunic, Tatilia in lavender, Taelen in crimson, and Ciela in electric blue. They seemed to only be wearing tunics that entire time, the easiest thing to move in, proved by their father.

Their father... How were they faring? Let's take a look...

Back at the castle, Zelda sat calmly on a soft sofa on Link's lap, tears laced their way down her cheeks and into her soft lavender silk gown that she had slept in, it wrapped snugly around her, just as her husband Link did. He held her tight in his muscled arms, brows knitted in worry. They had been reassured by the Goddesses that this was the Children's fate, they couldn't save them from the roads of life, no matter how dangerous. All they could do is grant their blessings. "Shhh, don't worry, honey, they'll be fine. It's their path, they'll have to carve it. We'd only get in the way." He whispered in her delicately pointed ear, running a hand down her side and over her hip and down her leg, running back up and and circling around so he could hold her facing him.

She was still crying as his mouth overtook hers, warm lips molding together, softly their tongues danced as Link ran a line across the roof of her mouth. Her hand was soft as she brushed her fingers across his neck and he slid his hand down her back and suddenly broke off. "Everything is going to be alright." Link was trying to sound assured, but truthfully, he didn't believe himself. They could only hope. Their children were Hyrule's only hope.

What of our young Hylians plus a Zora and Fairy? We'll see.

They traveled onward to Death Mountain, stopping momentarily to take in the scenery and view of the quiet village at the base of the mountain. Ikan fell on his knees, clutching at the grass. Naviena fell less gracefully onto the ground, plopping beside the young Zora man whom sunk to the ground seconds afterward.

--TEN MINUTES LATER--

Naviena rubbed her head and looked up at her siblings + Delphi. The twins had shown wide-eyed fear while Ciela wept quietly, young, and scared. Delphi was muttering a prayer to the Goddesses in Fairy tongue.

Ikan rose to his feet adorned finally with boots. He also sported a tunic of navy blue. Helping the silvery blonde to her feet, he talked to her in ancient Hylian speech becoming quicker and quicker. They shared a brief smile and turned to the children.

"Delphi, Tatilia, Taelen, Ciela, the Goddesses have chosen the blessed of fire and shadow. Quickly now, we must move." With that, Naviena ushered them to the old well in Kakariko Village, a flash of grey danced momentarily before Impa appeared. "Navi! My child!" The Sheikah cried, embracing Naviena. The tall woman appeared not to have aged from her curvy figure, grey pony tail, and Sheikan apparel and armor. Impa had the original fairy names as the Children's nicknames.

"Tatl, Tael, Ciela, my, my, how brave you must be, going through those woods, the despair, goodness, Ganon has nearly got Hyrule in his clutches." Impa spoke in a deep, quiet voice she had been trained to use. Nevertheless, the love and care still remained.

"Impa, we have received news of who the blessed Shadow was..." Naviena told her, after hugs had been passed around. "Yes. I shall grant that blessing now." The Sheikah looked mystical and mysterious in the eery light emanating from her inner self. Naviena stepped forward and Ikan smiled. Impa began in ancient Hylian and the girl closed her pale lids, Triforce glowing brightly on her left hand. The Sheikah's light moved slowly at first, then, a rush that Naviena was knocked over in. Impa was left feeling weak, and sat on the ground panting.

The eldest child had tears glistening in her eyes. Impa had lived long enough, she had passed the magic of the shadow on. The Sheikah laid down and dispersed into shadow. No, she was not dead, only, gone and only those true to their hearts could seek her.

Naviena drew her siblings around her and comforted them, reassuring them that she wasn't gone only hiding, and that they'd see her again soon, but for now, onward.

Onward to Death Mountain...

0.o What now? Tune in for the next chapter, by the way, sorry for taking so long in posting this chapter, I've been absent from my computer. Love y'all readers.

O.Riley Jackson 3


	4. Fade To Ashes

As the group trekked on to Death Mountain, Tatilia grew very tired, for the trip was long and she had not very good endurance for dryer areas

As the group trekked on to Death Mountain, Tatilia grew very tired, for the trip was long and she had not very good endurance for dryer areas. Prince Ikan was not faring as well as the others, either, him being a Zora and being raised around water, he needed water from a bottle more often than the others.

They party hurried towards as a tall, rocky entrance with stalactites hanging haphazardly over the children's heads. "This must be it..." Naviena ushered her siblings into the large, cavernous room, with ancient drawings on the walls, rock like creatures of brute strength hanging around bends and corners, occasionally rising from their positions to peer at the newcomers.

Ikan was now leaning on the eldest blonde heavily. "Those must be Gorons... " The Prince whispered to the group, his glittery black eyes half-closed. "They look like rocks..." Taelen muttered, glancing away from the kind-looking giants staring at them.

Ciela noticed a door that was noticeably different from the other doors and entry ways, torches flanked it on either side, and an oriental blue rug in the doorway, and runes on the door. The brunette pranced over and whipped out her instrument, performing the old lullaby her mother played for her. The door creaked and slid open slowly. The other kids that were staring about in awe descended into the torch-lit room of the Fire Sage. She smiled gently, thanking the Goddesses that that song worked a majority of the time.

Darunia glanced their way nervously as they entered and grunted as they bowed before him. "So... You knew..." He stated, not asked, though. Naviena nodded solemnly, sighing as Darunia crumpled his brows, holding his large, rocky hand towards... Taelen.

The boy widened his eyes in shock, taking the Goron's strong grasp in his nine-year-old one. Only him and the sage were in the room, on a platform hanging above a pit of lava. "I, Darunia, the sage of fire, grant you with the blessing of flame." The brown man's voice boomed, echoing off the stone walls. Taelen shrieked when his hand seared with fire, a fire that didn't burn him, in the shape of a Triforce. A single tear dropped down from the sage's face before a chill wind blew and the man drifted away to ashes, leaving Taelen shaken, a Triforce gleaming on his left hand with the blessing of the fire sage. Tatilia strode over to her twin, hugging him around his waist in comfort.

Ikan was amazed at what had happened, all they had seen was Darunia turn to ashes and Taelen spin around to them. Delphi, the red fairy, flitted over onto Ciela's shoulder, placing a delicate hand on the young girl's face, stroking her cheek.

"Well... That was... To the point..." Ikan said bluntly, taking another swig of his water; he was almost empty. Naviena patted Taelen on the head softly, and held his shaking, sweaty hand in hers as they made their descent to the Goron Shop to restock on water and get a more comfortable change of clothes.

After refilling their bottles with cool liquid, they bathed in a miniscule stream, several paces away from each other as not to show their privates to those that they didn't wish to see them. The cool stream water rejuvenated Prince Ikan and he sighed in slight happiness.

Once the children finished scrubbing themselves, they wrapped shawls made of a light, flimsy material around themselves as clothing. After they packed up their new supplies, Ikan drew Naviena off to the side.

"Naviena, tell me, when this is over, will you give birth to my children?" Ikan whispered, looking into her violet eyes earnestly. The eldest royal blushed madly, mouth hanging open. Nearby, Delphi heard and snickered mischievously.

"Err... Sure?" She murmured uncertainly, looking at him incredulously. The Zora man let out a whoop, and kissed her hard on the mouth, adding a little bit of tongue. The silver haired blonde looked stunned as she plopped down onto the rocky surface of the mountain. His lips were so soft, and silky. She figured they'd be dry and cracked because of the climate and how much sun they were getting.

She hadn't realized until now what she had agreed to, she was going to bear his _children_! Holy _shit_!

Naviena rubbed her head and stood up, brushing the tiny rocks off of her buttox. Tatilia skipped beside her, if the nine-year-old were older, the two would look like twins from the back.

"Navi... Where are we going now?" Ciela tugged on her older sister's arm innocently. Naviena smiled down at the young one, gazing into her identical violet eyes. She hoisted her younger sister onto her waist, holding her up with one arm like a toddler, and linking her other arm with Tatilia's. Ah, how the princess loved her family; she could only wonder what her parents were doing.

--

Link was giving orders to all of the special forces to look for the children. They searched the entirety of the castle grounds, all of market town and they were working on Kakariko village and next was Death Mountain.

The King would've gone looking for them himself, but his bride, the princess of destiny, told him that he shouldn't worry that all would be safe in the end, and they would return home. The Hero of Time trusted the sagely woman and didn't travel himself, but that didn't stop him from using other means of search. He was thirty-two for Goddesses' sake! He should be able to search for his children, but he didn't. Link knew Zelda missed them back just as badly, and that they would eventually come back, but eventually seemed like forever as he paced the enormous library that seemed so empty without Tatilia and Taelen reading by the fire. The training grounds were lifeless with out the youngest kicking butt, and the halls were bleak and depressing without the Heir singing a beautiful melody as she tramped through gracefully.

Link held his head in his arms and sat on one of the soft couches and laid down. A few minutes later, Zelda glided in, and placed his head in her lap as she sang him to sleep, her own voice shaky and hollow with worry as she stroked her beau's golden blonde hair. Slowly, he nodded off, but not before he felt his wife's tears on his face.

--

The group came to a pass, weary of travelling for miles, they sat down for a minute or two, and the sun sank below the bright pink and mellow orange horizon, a wolf howled in the distance. Naviena's eyes widened as she heard the ground crack opened, and saw gleaming orange and red eyes that belonged to flesh-eaten skeletal dogs, looking straight at them.

"Run!"


End file.
